


Dynamite With a Laser Beam

by WataruWatanabe



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex and Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his knowledge<br/>A man made his way<br/>Into his heart.<br/>Fiery hate led<br/>To fiery passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamite With a Laser Beam

**Author's Note:**

> My first King of Fighters fanfic. I wanted to try writing in a different style than the norm. Hope you like.

In his every bone  
In every muscle  
He could feel the sweet burn.  
It swept him up  
In a current of sensation.  
His jaw tingled with excitement,  
His blood pounded in his veins.  
His heart beating,  
Overexerted without real exercise.  
His breath hitched in his throat  
As he was pulled close to the smell  
Of tobacco, breathed in his face. 

"Your life will be mine. I will  
Take your life by my own hand  
And until then, you can't die.  
Don't forget that, Kusanagi." 

The red head was inches away,  
His breath calm and tobacco smelling.  
His voice dripped with venom  
As the threat left his pink lips.  
Hand on Kyo's shirt, bringing him up  
Closer to his face.  
Kyo felt his eyes linger  
On the lips, color of sakura.  
He brought his eyes up  
Meeting the dangerous oceans  
That lived in eyes of his rival.  
Staring into those eyes,  
Turbulent and blue, arousal  
Was inevitable, coursing through Kyo. 

"Like hell you would ever kill me. I will Live,  
no matter what. You can't win.  
You won't ever beat me Yagami." 

The words came out as a whisper,  
Breathless from the unexplained arousal  
Burning in his veins.  
The maelstrom blue flashed  
Even more dangerously than before. 

"You'll eat those words." 

That was the last utterance  
Before Kyo was pushed away,  
Watching the retreat of the broad  
Shoulders enclosed in black clothe.  
The encounter left him aroused  
An aching want left between his legs.  
His face became the home of pink  
Blossoms, flowering slowly  
With the water of desire. 

"Shit," he breathed. 

He let a deep breath out,  
Slow, full of despairing realization.  
The man with blood red hair,  
Maelstroms for eyes,  
Broad chest and shoulders,  
Lips too light a shade for his personality,  
Left him breathless. 

"Iori Yagami." he let it roll of his tongue,  
His voice full of dread.  
"You spark something new in me.  
Something my girlfriend doesn't. " 

He swallowed the words that wanted to follow.  
'I like you.'  
He looked down at his pants,  
The strain still evident.  
He raised his eyes, and in the sky  
He saw a face carved on the moon.  
The red head glared down at him  
His eyes stormy. 

That was a few months ago.  
The red head since had never  
Left his mind, always lurking.  
His mind ran wild,  
Having fantasies Kyo would never admit to. Never would he admit  
To the want of Iori's hands,  
Never admit the want of his taste.  
His mind cultivated his wants  
And made it hard to conceal the lust.  
It held especially true  
One dark night. 

Iori was alone, enveloped  
In the smoke of his fourth cigarette of the night. His eyes stared at the sky,  
His thoughts murderous.  
Then, his world was penetrated by  
The soft yellow light of a motorcycle.  
He turned his eyes,  
Face contorting into disdain.  
His rival was there, throwing off  
His helmet and kicking down  
The bike stand. 

"Are you ready to die?" Iori's voice  
Held a note of insanity as he gazed  
At Kyo, standing feet away  
From his apartment building.  
Kyo gazed back, not wanted to break  
The spell he felt coming on. 

"Like I told you, I won't." 

The oceans flashed  
And Kyo was pushed  
Against the wall.  
The cold brick stole  
The warmth of his back  
Whilst a large hand held his neck. 

"I never go back on my word." 

Tobacco filled Kyo's lungs  
As he stared at those soft pink lips.  
His eyes drifted up  
Meeting the storm. 

"Yet you have accomplished nothing." 

The blue eyes flashed. 

"I hope you're happy with those as your last words Kusanagi." 

The words came in a snarl  
As the red head looked at Kyo's face.  
Kyo's breath hitched,  
His lips slightly parted  
And cheeks partially pink.  
Iori noticed it all and felt a wave  
Of shock wash over him.  
His darted down and saw  
Strain in Kyo's pants. 

"Why the hell are you blushing?" 

Kyo's eyes flashed with panic.  
He swallowed painful,  
Trying to get out the pathetic lie T  
o save the situation. 

"I'm not." 

Iori's eyebrow furrowed  
And his chin jutted out.  
He forcefully shove his leg  
Between Kyo's and felt  
The heat of an erection. 

"Then what the hell is this?" 

Kyo let out a small gasp,  
Bit his bottom, giving it a richer hue.  
His eyes were half lidded  
With lust evident in ever feature. 

"Nothing." 

It came out lewd.  
Iori threw the fabric of Kyo's  
Wrinkled jacket from his hand  
While retreating a step.  
They stared at each other  
Kyo embarrassed and aroused,  
Iori tense.  
As he stared, an idea struck him.  
Iori closed the space,  
Once again tobacco filled Kyo's nose. 

"Do you want this?" 

Iori was centimeters away,  
Voice deep, eyes staring at Kyo's lips.  
Kyo stood still, wanting,  
Anticipating Iori's next move.  
His eyes plastered to the sakura  
Lips almost touching his.  
Iori leaned in  
The distance disappeared as his suprisingly soft Lips met Kyo's.  
Iori stayed,  
Keeping constant pressure on Kyo's lips,  
Making no move to deepen the kiss.  
Estancy coursed through the veins  
Of Kyo at the contact.  
He savored the moment,  
Wanting to truly taste the red head.  
He tilted his head,  
Sliding his tongue out  
To ask for entrance.  
Much to his surprise  
Permission was granted.  
His tongue invaded  
The space of Iori's mouth,  
Meeting with his tongue.  
Iori reciprocated,  
Fighting for dominance over Kyo. 

Kyo moaned into Iori's mouth  
The sound swallowed.  
Kyo pushed himself against Iori  
Ran his hands through  
The soft red hair.  
Iori placed his hands  
Against the wall,  
Not touching Kyo.  
After what seemed forever  
They broke apart, breathless.  
Iori gazed at Kyo,  
His breathing slowing. 

"Do you really want this?" 

Iori's voice was deep, dark  
And it only increased the ache  
In Kyo's pants.  
Kyo crashed his lips against Iori's,  
Greedy and hungry.  
Iori pulled away,  
Looking hard at Kyo.  
He grabbed his arm  
And threw Kyo into the door  
Of his apartment  
Pushing him to the floor.  
He straddled Kyo's hips  
Making bruises blossom on his neck.  
A moan escaped Kyo's lips  
Loud and lewd, begging and lustful. 

"You'll regret this." 

Iori had whispered against the shell  
Of Kyo's ear, enticing a shiver.  
He pulled Kyo up  
And carried him to his bedroom,  
Throwing him on top the bed  
Moon light illuminating him.  
Impatiently, Iori tore of his shirt  
And unbuckled his pants  
Turning to face Kyo.  
He laid splayed on the cover,  
Moon giving a glow to his flesh.  
Iori's fingers, delicate and rough  
Pulled the jacket from his shoulders  
And removed the shirt that hid  
His toned torso.  
His hand reached for the belt,  
Pulling it recklessly from the loops.  
The pants peeled down,  
Undergarment now the only thing  
Housing the erection.  
He placed his palm  
Fearless and rough between Kyo's legs,  
Palming his ache.  
Low and lewd was the sound  
That escaped Kyo's lips,  
Head thrown back, flushed with want. 

"You'll regret this." 

Kyo looked as Iori his pants fell,  
Underwear and all.  
His erect member was a sight  
To behold as Kyo laid there.  
Without hesitation,  
White hands ripped off Kyo's last  
Clothing, turning him  
Onto his stomach.  
Fingers, slick with oil,  
Wasted no time in entering him.  
A twinge of pain  
Shot through Kyo, a gasp  
Escaped his lips.  
One became two, two became three,  
Stretching Kyo in preparation.  
A bruising kiss came to his shoulder  
As the fingers disappeared. 

"Are you prepared Kyo?"

Whispered against his ear, voice deep, dark, Turning Kyo on even more.  
His name uttered  
On Iori's lips  
More than he could bear. 

"Take me." 

A soft mewling whisper. 

"You'll regret this."

Quickly and without warning  
Kyo was filled with Iori.  
A gasp left his lips,  
His head thrown back,  
Giant hands on his hips.  
Iori leaned in  
And pressed his body against Kyo's.  
One hand snaked to his nipples  
Other wrapped around his manhood.  
A tongue slipped out  
And liked Kyo's jaw bone.  
Rough finger playing with his nipple  
Warm hand pumping his member  
He gasped as Iori pulled back  
And slammed into him.  
Again and again, fast and hard,  
Iori slammed into Kyo,  
Suckling his neck  
Making bruises blossom.  
The feeling swelled in his gut,  
He felt the excitement.  
His breath quick  
He gasped, 

"I'm going to..." 

Iori pulled him to a stand  
On his knees, pushing  
Hard into him one last time,  
Sending him over the edge.  
As Kyo climaxed,  
Iori whispered in his ear, 

"Never forget, Kyo, you are my prey.  
I will always hunt you." 

Kyo came down from his  
Eurphoric high, mind blown.  
Iori pulled out,  
Kyo rested against the bed  
Noticing the redhead's  
Still erect manhood.  
Iori sat on the edge,  
His back away,  
Light illuminating his profile.  
Kyo slide to the floor,  
Sat in between Iori's legs.  
Iori watched with maelstrom eyes  
Laced with predator weary.  
Kyo gave a deft pump  
To Iori's member,  
Watching the hitched breath.  
He looked into those eyes  
With defiance in his countenance. 

"I'll always be waiting for you to take me." 

Iori's eyes widened with shock  
As with gentleness he'd never known  
Kyo pumped his shaft,  
Other hand ghosting  
Over his thigh,  
Mouth kissing his tip.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments. I want to hear what you thought.  
> Thanks for reading! The King of Fighters needs more love.


End file.
